


Sweet

by BeccaBear93



Series: KuroFai Week 2017 [1]
Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, KuroFai Week, M/M, Post-Canon, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 02:25:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12807603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeccaBear93/pseuds/BeccaBear93
Summary: Kurogane hates sweets, but maybe they're nottooterrible in certain circumstances.





	Sweet

**Author's Note:**

> God does it feel good to be writing for this fandom again! It's been 8 freaking years since I last wrote KuroFai, and I have missed these boys so much! This one takes place after TRC, so spoilers for... basically all of that, probably. I've been putting off reading TWC for forever though, so it might diverge from canon there.
> 
> Written for the first day of KuroFai Week, because for the first time ever, I was actually reminded about it in time to participate! The prompt was "Sweet".

They fell into the new world in an alleyway, Fai landing in a dumpster but somehow managing to hop out of it gracefully and remain clean. Syaoran unfolded himself from his spot on the asphalt while Kurogane grumbled something unintelligible about Mokona’s inability to give them a proper landing.

“This looks a bit like Mokona’s world!” Mokona exclaimed excitedly, glancing around at the cars and skyscrapers as they exited the alley.

“It looks like there’s yet another similarity to your world, Mokona,” Fai said. He pointed out a sign in a shop window advertising Valentine’s Day gifts, and the small creature squealed happily.

“Oi, manjuu,” Kurogane said, his face darkening. “Make sure the witch doesn’t try to send us any ‘presents’ this time. I don’t feel like giving up my other arm as payment.”

Fai cringed guiltily, but quickly pushed it aside. “Now, now, Kuro-rin, don’t you think you’re exaggerating a bit? Yuuko is all about balance, and that doesn’t exactly seem like an even trade to me,” he said with a laugh.

Kurogane grunted and shrugged before continuing down the road. He watched the manjuu jabber happily into Syaoran’s ear for a minute before realizing that the mage wasn’t following them. He turned around to urge him on, but the words died in his throat.

Fai was still standing in front of the shop window, gazing at the poster with a small, wistful smile. He must have felt eyes on him, though, because he quickly turned to Kurogane with a brighter grin and rushed to catch up. At the other man’s questioning look, he simply shook his head. “It’s nothing, Kuro-puu.”

Kurogane debated whether to push further, but it didn’t seem like Fai was trying to hide anything too important, so he let it drop. That didn’t mean that he forgot about it, though.

* * *

And that was how Kurogane found himself standing outside of their bedroom door the next day with a box of chocolates, feeling unusually nervous and bemoaning the fact that every store only seemed to carry heart-shaped boxes. He took a deep breath, mentally berated himself for worrying uselessly, and pushed the door open.

Fai was sitting on the bed, propped up against the wall and reading a book they’d found in the last world that had a similar enough language to his own to at least be understandable. He looked up as Kurogane strode into the room, blinking when he shoved something in front of his face. The awkward gesture didn’t bother him. They both knew that Kurogane’s strong point was actions, not words. Fai took it with a surprised laugh and looked over the box and the photo of the chocolate printed on it. “Aww, Kuro-rinta’s so sweet!” he cooed, pulling the other man down onto the bed next to him.

“Shut up, mage,” he muttered, though there was no heat to it.

“Kurogane...” Fai warned. He managed to keep his voice serious, but the upturned corners of his mouth gave away the fact that he wasn’t actually angry.

Kurogane rolled his eyes at the irony of the situation, but obediently corrected himself, “Yuui.”

Fai rewarded him with a brilliant grin. Though it was only when they were alone, it felt incredible to hear someone call him by his true name again after all these years. Neither of them would ever tell anyone, but he’d cried the first time Kurogane had called him Yuui, overwhelmed by both positive and negative emotions. Now that he’d had time to deal with those emotions, it only felt like release.

Turning his attention back to the gift, Fai opened the box and popped a chocolate into his mouth at random. After a few seconds of chewing, he let out a moan that made even Kurogane blush a bit. “Strawberry cream,” Fai declared happily after he swallowed the candy. “It’s so good! Thank you, Kuro-tan!”

Kurogane simply shrugged, though his lips quirked in what passed as a smile for him. “It’s nothing.”

“Oh, you should try one!”

Red eyes suddenly narrowed into a glare and his muscles tensed, ready to spring away if Fai tried to shove one of those monstrosities into his mouth. “No thanks,” he growled.

“Fine, fine,” Fai replied, waving his hand and laughing.

Kurogane continued to watch suspiciously as Fai ate another piece. The mage never gave in that easily.

After another minute, Fai closed the box and set it on the bedside table before turning to face the other man fully. Kurogane looked for signs of a trap, but there was no candy in the mage’s hands or anywhere in sight. He relaxed as Fai placed a hand to the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss.

Fai rose to his knees and turned to straddle his lap, the ninja’s hands automatically falling to his waist. As the mage licked into his mouth, Kurogane froze. He could taste the chocolate on Fai’s tongue, and the smug smile pressed against his lips told him that it was entirely intentional. Though he couldn’t bring himself to really care, he still felt the need to have the last word when they finally parted for breath.

“Too sweet,” he complained. Fai only gave a loud, honest laugh in response.

**Author's Note:**

> I debated switching from "Fai" to "Yuui" after Kurogane calls him that, but I thought it might feel too inconsistent. Please let me know if anyone has any opinions on whether I should change it or leave it as-is.
> 
> Also, I'm honestly so confused about how to tag names in this fandom. It gets a little confusing when everyone seems to have a real name but uses a fake name throughout most of the series. I don't know which ones to use haha


End file.
